Anything Under the Sun
by cheerfulhoshi
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots for the characters of La Corda D' Oro. UP NEXT: "Len stopped on his tracks and was startled to meet a splitting image of the cellist playing just now. He was glowing, or so it seemed like. And he was wearing a blue and white combination that was too bright for the gloomy occasion, and it was inappropriate in Len's opinion." For sera-chan011
1. Sticky Notes

**Drabbles & One Shots**

©2015 CHEERFULHOSHI. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

 _A collection of La Corda D'Oro drabbles and one shots by cheerfulhoshi based on a series of prompts found in the worldwide web. DISCLAIMER: La Corda D'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure and its other legitimate owners, but the following short stories/drabbles (or whatever you want to call them, but I'd like to call them Drabbles & One Shots. Haha fail) are intellectual property of the author._

* * *

 **Prompt:** 005 WHERE I GO DOESN'T MATTER

 **STICKY NOTES**

Aoi Kaji opens the door and is shocked to find the whole apartment clean. For the first time since he moved in with his best friend, he finds no half-finished ramen cups splayed on the coffee table, no orange juice box, and certainly no dishes to wash in the sink. His brows scrunch up in confusion and briefly wonders whether Manami has miraculously done some cleaning, or some kindly thief cleaned their home to make sure the owner doesn't think something's missing. He quickly dismisses the thought.

"Mana-chan?" Curious, he peers further into their apartment and knocks on her door. "Manami-chan? Manami? Are you there?"

There was no answer still. Maybe she's asleep, is what he thinks but his gut tells him it isn't the case. Aoi twists the knob and notices that it was already open.

And indeed, her room is clean. As in empty-closet-no-things-in-the-dresser clean. One would think that she had no plans to return, except that her dear books ware arranged on the shelf, and her music sheet folders neatly stacked. It was weird how Mamiru's face came into his mind the moment he saw the sticky notes posted inside her closet. He swallowed a hard gulp as his fingers reached out.

 _Aoi, before you panic, let me tell you that I called you a gazillion times. Didn't pick up._

He briefly checks his phone, which apparently displayed _32 missed calls_ from Manami alone. Takes all the other notes and proceeds reading them:

 _Got no class for about two weeks. Hurray! :D_

 _I'm off to nowhere (if it isn't already obvious). I ransacked my own stuff. Don't worry. I'm not alone._

The blonde violist palms his face. "That makes me even more worried, idiot." His worry quickly disintegrates upon reading her last note:

 _Take care of yourself! Eat proper food, not just ramen! Maybe you can ask your special girl for you :)_

 _All my love, Manami_

 _P.S. Don't tell nii-chan. Love you!_

Her last line made him want to tag along. Anywhere would be fine, as long as he does not end up in the hook of her brother's fist.

.

A/N: Credits to jervaulx for Manami's older brother, and for making me like Manami myself :)


	2. Season's Greetings

**DISCLAIMER:** La Corda D'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure and to all its legitimate owners.

©CHEERFULHOSHI 2015. All rights reserved.

* * *

 **SEASON'S GREETINGS**

There is merriment once again in the Fuyuumi vacation manor as the concours participants, their accompanists, as well as a certain journalist, welcome the break. School had ended successfully for all of them and they thought it would be nice to celebrate Christmas together. Besides, the flutist Azuma Yunoki and the trumpeter Kazuki Hihara were going to college soon. The sophomores would be seniors, and the freshmen would of course, be moving up as well.

And while everyone is engulfed in the spirit of gift-giving and joy, there is one is particular who has his eyebrows scrunched in irritation. Len Tsukimori, because of some unlucky hand, lost in a game of cards. And as a punishment, he gets to cook. For everyone.

.

.

.

" _I hate to say this, but it's everyone's loss," the greenhead pianist said in a manner of teasing, shrugging his shoulders and smirking._

 _The blunette's eyes flickered at him._

" _Oh? So are you offering your help, Tsuchiura-kun?" The flutist asked with a smile, making Ryoutaro inwardly cringe._

" _Cool! I can't wait! I'm sure the food's going to be delicious!" The trumpeter exclaimed. "But didn't Tsukimori burn the food before?"_

" _Uwaaa! It's going to be my first to see them work together! I'll make sure to capture that!" The journalist cried enthusiastically._

" _I didn't really—"_

" _It would be nice if you helped, Tsuchiura-kun! Fuyuumi-chan is worried about her house—I mean, Tsukimori-kun…" The redhead violinist said with a smile._

 _The clarinetist paled. "K-Kaho-senpai!"_

" _Well then, let the cooking show begin!" The trumpeter declared and everyone cheered. It was indeed the spirit of merriment. And since a common enemy unites even the oldest of foes, both Len and Ryoutaro are going to skewer their loud-mouthed senpai together (and maybe even a certain flutist who initiated the conversation). Kazuki Hihara (and perhaps Azuma Yunoki as well) had better watch his back._

But oh, imagine the feast that they would have!

* * *

 **Prompt:** 391 Those Who Lose


	3. Forever' Is What I Promised

**Drabbles & One Shots**

©2015. CHEERFULHOSHI. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

 _A collection of La Corda D'Oro drabbles and one shots based on prompts found in the worldwide web. DISCLAIMER: La Corda D'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure and to all its legitimate owners._

* * *

 **'Forever' is the Promise**

The teal-haired girl looked at the wedding band on her finger. It was surreal. Although she had dreamed before of a special someone to spend the rest of her life with, it never occurred to her that it could be with _him,_ her best friend since childhood. And while it was true that it was their parents that had arranged the whole ordeal, and even if there had only been minimal protests from him, it could never change the fact that she, the shy timid girl, was now married to the intelligent, man-of-few-words Keiichi Shimizu.

"What are you thinking about, Shouko-chan?"

Her magenta eyes went to the innocent face of the man she's known for years. Shouko shook her head violently, but as always, Keiichi's silent stare seemed to persistently ask her.

 _A promise made under the hot summer sun in your old house where we used to always play..._

"K—Keiichi-kun…" Shouko stared at him with a look of worry. "No matter what happens from this point on… in the future… we'll be best friends… right? Forever?"

"Of course," he replied after a moment of pregnant silence. And then he raised his little finger. "Do you want to make that promise again?"

Suddenly the noise of the party around went mute as her eyes zoomed in on the same ring on his raised hand. Of course, Keiichi Shimizu never breaks a promise.

And so she raised hers as well and interlocked with his in a pinky-promise. She looked at him and giggled a little at the childish pact, but smiled regardless, missing the fingers he crossed behind his back with the other hand. Because contrary to what she believed, Keiichi Shimizu can keep his promises, save for one.

.

* * *

 **Prompt:** 064 A Promise You Never Meant to Keep


	4. Plot Twists

**DISCLAIMER:** La Corda D'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure and to all its legitimate owners.

©CHEERFULHOSHI 2015. All rights reserved.

* * *

 **PLOT TWISTS**

" _I volunteer," she gasped. "I volunteer!"_

 _Silence. All heads turn._

" _I volunteer as tribute!"_

Nami Amou nonchalantly fished a kernel into her mouth as she watched Katniss Everdeen take her sister's place from the reaping. _'What a martyr,'_ she thought, but at the same time she slapped herself mentally because she might as well join the movie protagonist's company. Better yet, why won't she just replace her entirely?

If Katniss was a martyr, then she was the _chief_ martyr.

Suddenly, a force pulled her onto a pair of strong, muscular shoulders. Nami looked up in surprise and met the soccer player's warm brown eyes already trained on her.

Annoyed that her popcorn had spilled because of his force, she opened her mouth to yell at him but was met with his lips instead.

"Stop thinking about him," he said after a heartbeat, voice low, eyes unwavering, as if what he had just done was not a big deal. Suddenly he transformed into a completely different person.

"I—I…" Nami blushed. _What the hell?! What's with the stutter?!_ She pushed him away after steeling herself and leaned on her side of the couch. This time, the scene in the movie had changed wherein Katniss was taken by the peacemakers into the train that would lead her to her doom. "I was thinking about Prim," she muttered under her breath.

The silence was charged with unspoken questions. Why did he kiss her? Why did he kiss her? WHY DID HE KISS HER? AND WHY DID SHE NOT SLAP HIM?

"I'm glad you let him go-"

"He didn't choose me, Sasaki. There's a difference." She fished another kernel. "I never should have hoped in the first place. What was I thinking?" Nami gave a nervous laugh that immediately died down.

"Yeah, what were you thinking? Azuma Yunoki? Way out of your league."

Nami glared and threw a handful of popcorns at him, the movie already forgotten. "Hey! I'm fab in my own way, you know? And did you really have to rub it in? Geez."

Junnosuke laughed. Finally, he was sounding like the familiar friend she was accustomed to.

"What the hell?"

He kept laughing, unmindful of Nami's self-consciousness. "Stop laughing!"

"Alright, alright," he replied as he slowly recovered. "But you know, I'm glad he chose someone else, and I'm not even sorry I'm happy at your misery, Nami."

The journalist leaned away from him. _Isn't this what happens in movies?! What the hell, Katniss!_ "What… what're you saying?"

Seeing her body language, Junnosuke shook his head and leaned against the backrest. He had an easy, knowing smile on his face that stunned the happy-go-lucky woman in a whole new level even though he wasn't looking at her. "We've known each other since high school. You know you'll be happy with me."

Nami gawked, then recovering from the initial shock, scoffed. "You know, I never pinned you as a breezy one."

He shrugged before looking at her. "Call me whatever you want, but I'm still waiting for the slap from the kiss, you know."

 _Maybe, after all the relentless chasing and push-and-pulls, it was her turn to be chased, her turn to be pampered. This time, it was her turn to give herself a chance to be happy…_

"You'll only tire yourself from waiting, Junnosuke." Then she winked at him, delighted, despite herself, at the blush that spread on his cheeks lie wildfire, as he became reduced to a stuttering fool.

… _and give Junnosuke Sasaki the shock of a lifetime._

* * *

 **Prompt:** 310 That All Might Have Joy


	5. An Unexpected Encounter

**DISCLAIMER:** La Corda D'Oro belongs to Yuki Kure and to all its legitimate owners.

©CHEERFULHOSHI 2015. All rights reserved.

 _For sera-chan011 (sorry for the delay!)_

* * *

 **AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER**

Dark, overcast skies spread its blanket over a throng of black dotting the green grass. As a select group of mourners played a final epitaph, a pale blunette stood in the distance, silently observing the familiar faces he could pick out that gathered around grave: the apple-green haired trumpeter, the once timid clarinetist, the intelligent cellist, the stoic flutist and his wife, the bespectacled violinist, and of course, the pianist who was holding a weeping gray-haired woman to his side. Len's fingers clenched into fists.

He was about to turn his back, holding back tears and saving what was left of his crumbling heart when a very nearby sobbing interrupted him.

"So good," it said.

Len stopped on his tracks, turned to the sudden intruder who appeared from nowhere and was startled when he was met with an uncanny likeness of the cellist playing just now. He had blonde curls just like Shimizu, but was a little shorter and had a much fairer complexion. He was so white you could almost see the veins underneath his skin. He was glowing. Or at least, it seemed like he was. He wore a blue ruffled long sleeves and white pants, with a small brown bag strapped across his chest. He stood out and was rather bright for the gloomy occasion.

"Excuse me?" Len said as he remembered the unlikely comment.

The stranger looked at Len with his stunning big purple eyes that shone with tears. He was beaming with a proud smile when he said, "Music. Over there."

Len cast his eyes back to the quintet—his former schoolmates—and listened against his will. However it seemed absurd that someone would comment on such a performance when it was being offered to the dead. But the stranger was right. The music was good, as it should be, because it was being played for someone who left an important mark _._ Unsurprisingly, Len's chest tightened as he allowed the memories to flood his mind especially those of a certain red-haired and how they confessed their feelings. How they broke up. How he left. How they still love each other. How it was too late. How she got sick—and died, without him beside her.

"Too bad she's no longer here to _enjoy the music."_

Len's brows scrunched in annoyance at such an insensitive statement. How could someone say those things at a time like this? How could this stranger afford to leave such a comment? It was ironic how someone called 'ice prince' like him would know what the word even meant but he was conflicted. Maybe, part of the reason he was irked is because once again the intruder was right. _She_ was gone.

Slowly realizing a thought at the back of his mind, Len's eyes widened at the stranger's familiar words, words that only Kahoko Hino would possibly comfort him with. "She got those words from me, you know. I think. Six years ago," said the boy with a grin, wiping the tears that ran messily down his cheeks.

 _Six years ago?_

"But I bet she would've loved to listen to the clarinet's improved performance! And the cellist…" he thought for a moment, "he was more skillful then but I guess he's still okay."

 _But we were in high school then._

"The flute and violin are wonderful! Don't you think so? She would've loved it."

A sudden cold chill swept his skin that left a trail of his hair standing as if he was in the presence of a ghost, or an otherworldly creature; the conversation ringing familiarity and strangeness. Cold sweat ran down his skin, but Len kept his gaze trained at the crowd, not letting his anxiety show. The music was finally coming to end until there was nothing except bawling and weeping. The priest said a prayer in closure and not long after, the people in left one by one until only at least five people were left. Finally, realization had dawned on him. Everything made sense now. The stranger was not really a stranger at all.

A crunching of dried leaves made Len turn to the boy beside him who was now leaving. It didn't surprise him this time when he turned to him for one last time. His purple eyes stunning, gleaming, and cheeks stained with tears. His earnest parting words broke the remaining pieces of Len's heart before he vanished into thin air.

"She knew you loved her, Len Tsukimori."

And then, for the rarest time, Len let the tears flood his face. Rain started to pour, and thunder rolled in the clouds- a signal of the incoming storm. But the storm in his heart will not soon be gone.

* * *

 **Prompt:** 001 This is What Was Left When He was Gone

 _A/N: Somehow it feels a little lacking but I so wanted to post this already and has been sitting in my laptop for days. To the reader, your review is highly appreciated!_


End file.
